


A Little Jump Through Realities

by Marksman18



Series: Reality Hoppers [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jumper just wants to Vibe now, Raisins, Val starts hanging out with phantom to make sure he doesnt even think abt hurting danny, also a big thank you to spell check for helping me spell reasons, and then after a while she relizes shes become friends w phntom and shes like, bc everyone thinks dannys dating phantom, bc she still cares abt him, between danny and phantom, but then he gets a Lot of Comments and part of him is regretting it, he rolls w it bc then nobodys thinking he IS phantom, i meant raisins not reasons, jumper is a reality hopping fusion of a reality hopper vlad and a reality hopper danny, reality hoppers, she still doesnt approve of phantom being w danny bc it puts danny in harms way tho, they've both Been Places and Seen Things, uh oh, we frends now oops, who have this strong sibling relationship and dont wanna get seperated again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksman18/pseuds/Marksman18
Summary: self indulgent au is self indulgent. I have all these reality hopper versions of characters who all have Seen Some Shit and ive done NOTHING with them but sit and scream to internet friends abt them so I decided to take a fusion character and write abt them finding themself in the middle of fenton family time and then here we are
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: Reality Hoppers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961698
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Arrival

The Fenton house was calm and quiet for once, and the whole family was gathered in the living room for some relaxation time, Jack with his needlepoint, Maddie tucked against his side tweaking a ghost scanner, Danny playing a game on his phone while sitting on his chair upside down, and Jazz with her nose in a textbook like usual. This calm was fairly short-lived, however, when a swirling light gold vortex appeared in the middle of the living room. 

Danny flipped to his feet far faster than anyone expected him to, and a split second later his parents and sister were standing and in defensive stances, the scanner beeping frantically before reading "ERROR, IMPOSSIBLE POWER READING" in bright red letters. They all watched in growing apprehension as a ghostly humanoid figure emerged from what they now recognized as a portal. The ghost was tallish and somewhat muscular, its toned muscles visible through its black and white suit, its dark purple cape floating almost serenely out of the portal behind it, its hair shaved at the sides and very long and  _ on fire _ everywhere else pulled back in a low ponytail, and it rubbing its clawed seafoam green fingers on its shirt, not paying them any attention.

When the ghost finally looked up as the golden portal closed and it realized it wasn't alone, the specter's eyes (one green with a black sclera, the other red with a white sclera) widened in surprise and its lips (the top one of which had black lipstick) opened as it,  _ he _ said, "Oh. Hi, there, I didn't expect anyone to be here to see me do that. Oh wow, really? Guns? In my face?"

The ghost seemed entirely unconcerned with the fact that both Fenton parents had pulled their ectoguns seemingly out of nowhere and sounded more annoyed than anything that they were pointed at him. 

"What are you doing in our house, you ectoplasmic abomination of post-human consciousness!?" Maddie demanded, her gun cocked and shoved further into the ghosts face. The ghost who Danny was now certain was some variation of Dan Phantom, for that was the  _ only _ reason he'd sound and look so much like him so as to even have that evil little goatee, just seemed to grow more  _ bored _ with the situation.

"Look, Maddie, you  _ are _ Maddie in this universe, right? It was just time for me to move on to the next reality, and my portal just so happened to open up in your living room during family time or whatever. I didn't mean to interrupt, and you insulting me by pointing out that I'm no longer fully human and calling me an abomination is highly offensive and I think I deserve an apology."

Danny stared slack-jawed as the ghost crossed his arms and stared expectantly at his mom, who stared back in shock and then tightened her grip. "How do you know my name, ghost!?"

The ghost rolled his two toned eyes and dropped the the floor without a care in the world, boredly pointing the large gun away from himself with an index finger. "I just told you, I'm from another universe. I've met lots of you's over the eons and I'm sure I'll continue to meet lots of you's over the coming eons. Now, I'm still waiting for that apology."

"No! I will not apologize to an abomination like you!"

The ghost sighed heavily. "I've been called an abomination by ghosts and humans alike over a million times in the countless multitude of realities my two halves have visited. You're lucky I'm numb to that kind of verbal abuse. Apologize, now, and I'll forgive you."

"Why would we want your forgiveness!?" Jack bellowed.

"Do you have any volume setting other than 'foghorn'?"

"Don't talk to my dad like that!"

The ghost turned his bored stare on Danny. "It's cute that you think you can tell me what to do, Danny." Jack's gun was now also very close to the ghost's face. "Oh, wow, nice. In my face. Very professional, y'all. I would  _ really _ like to have a calm, civil discussion with you, but y'all's guns in my face is really making that  _ difficult _ ."

"What would a  _ ghost _ know about civility!?" Maddie demanded. 

"Wow, there's that rampant ghostophobia that is so irritatingly prominent in over half the Maddie's my halves have encountered. Being a ghost does not automatically mean being evil, ghosts are as emotionally and sociologically complex as humans are. Have you ever tried  _ talking _ to a ghost?"

"No, no they have not," Jazz was the only human there not standing in a combative position. She saw an opportunity to get answers to some of her bigger questions, and she intended to take it. "What do you mean by 'your halves'? Are you saying that you're more than one ghost?"

The Dan Phantom lookalike grinned at her, showing off his undoubtedly razor sharp fangs in the process, "Why, yes, I am. I'm two entities fused into one, creating something new. Both my halves were already irritatingly unkillable and capable of opening portals into entirely different universes, but neither could control their destination, nor could they bring anyone with them. They tried. It took them millenia to happen upon each other again and neither was willing to risk getting separated from someone they grew to see as a sibling again, so they fused into me. And Jack Fenton if you don't get that gun out of my face I swear to fuck-"

"Dad! Mom! Can we all just put the guns down!?" Jazz made a shoving motion with her hands at the weapons in her parents' hands, a nearly desperate look on her face. "Look, this ghost-"

"Jumper, my name's Jumper." The ghost offered helpfully.

"Jumper," Jazz said with a nod of thanks, "Is willing to answer questions, and he looks to be  _ genuinely _ happy to do so! Could we  _ please _ try to take this opportunity to learn about ghosts from one's first-hand experience?"

The Fenton parents seemed to mull this over for a moment, before reluctantly removing their guns from the vicinity of Jumper's face. Maddie glared harshly at him. "Don't even  _ think _ of trying anything,  _ ghost _ ." She spat, and in response, he just rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Anyway, y'all mind if I grab a snack?" Jumper didn't wait for a response as he strode calmly into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He rooted through it and took out easily half the fridge's contents, also pulling out the loaf of rye bread that Jazz had made out of curiosity the other day. He set down all the food on the table and rubbed his hands together, then stretched out his fingers and made several little motions. As he did so, the food began glowing with that same whitish gold of the portal and began to float, dancing in the air and arranging themselves as the bread was sliced open by a blade of light and splayed open to be filled with the various foods. The entire Fenton family watched with wide eyes as the ghost did this, and then they collectively jumped back in shock when a silver ring of light manifested around Jumper's middle and split, travelling up and down his body and leaving a very  _ human _ person in their wake. Jumper paid it no heed as he continued to make his sandwich, fingers waving and food dancing around in the air as he reached one hand into his pocket to fish out a small pink container, which he then opened with a flick of his thumb and pulled out what looked like a single wireless earbud and put the bud in his left ear. 

"Y'all don't mind if I listen to some music in my left ear, do ya? What's with those looks- oh. Right. I'm what's called a 'halfa' in other universes. I don't know if your universe has them, but I'm half human, half ghost."

"Does that mean that one of your halves or whatever is a human?" Jack was now very curious and had stepped closer. "Did you overshadow him, you ghost!?"

Jumper leveled a somewhat irritated stare at the large man. "No. On both accounts.  _ Both _ of my halves are halfas. They are both half dead, from accidents partially caused by the Jack's and Maddie's of their own universes. In both of their home universes, a halfa could only be created when a ghost portal opened directly atop a medium or psychic, and different types of mediums and psychics lent to different types of halfa."

Jack was getting excited now. "Really!? What kinds of halfa are there!?"

"Jack, it could be lying, don't trust it!" Maddie set her hand on her husband's shoulder and glared at Jumper, who glared right back at her.

"Ok, first of all, stop calling me an it. I'm demifluid, and today my pronouns are he/him and they/them. I expect you to respect that. Second of all, what motive would I have to lie to you? None, so would it kill you to be a little more hospitable?"

Maddie's face contorted in rage. "How dare you! You just barge into our house and harass us and you wonder why I'm being inhospitable!? What is wrong with you, ghost!?"

Jumper stood straighter and snatched his sandwich off the counter. "I did not  _ barge _ into your house, I  _ accidentally opened a portal _ into your house, there's a  _ difference _ ! And  _ you _ have been harassing  _ me. _ I deadass  _ just got here. _ All I wanted was to make a  _ sandwich. _ " The halfa took a bite out of their monstrosity of a sandwich, then made a small face of surprise as he chewed up the bite in their mouth. "Are these raisins? This is good rye."

"Um, thank you, I made it," Jazz waved at him a little, "And yeah, there's raisins in it."

Jumper made an appreciative face and nodded at her as he took another bite. They sauntered back into the living room and sprawled across the couch, ignoring the four Fentons behind him as they suddenly had a lapful of papers and cards.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with all our important papers!?" Danny was now beside him and stewing in anger at them.

"I'm gonna need to know what legal documents look like in your universe if I'm gonna forge my own so I can  _ live _ here and get a  _ job _ .  **Duh** ."

"Wait, when you say 'live here' you don't mean  _ here _ here, right?" Maddie asked, unsettled by the notion of a ghost, even just half of one, living in her house.

"Yep. I live here now. Gotta make sure you don't go apeshit on me and try to have me wasted. Not that you  _ could _ waste me, or even cause any lasting damage, but it  _ would _ hurt my feelings. I'll take the guest room, and in return you can ask me whatever you want about ghosts and the multiverse. I'll even learn what I can in your world's ghost zone and tell you what you need to know about their culture."

"Ohhh, that's quite an offer," Jack got a hopeful look in his eyes, and before he could excitedly accept, his wife pulled him and both their kids into a family huddle.

"Look, I know that's an amazing offer, but it-he? Is a  _ ghost _ , can we  _ really _ trust a ghost?" Maddie made a decent point.

"Mom," Danny sighed, "I hate to say this, but you saw the reading on the scanner. If he wanted to he could kill us, and nobody, not even the Red Huntress or Phantom, could stop him. We might have to let him stay."

Maddie frowned. "Look, Danny, I know you... have  _ feelings _ for Phantom, but he's a  _ ghost _ . I don't know how everyone is able to overlook that. He's even convinced the Huntress that he's not a threat when so clearly he  _ is. _ "

"Mom-"

"Danny, you have to understand how dangerous it is for you to be with  _ that _ ."

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about the halfa on our couch forging legal documents and not Danny's love life?" Jazz asked. 

"Hey, not to intrude on your family huddle," Jumper spoke after swallowing the last bite of his sandwich, "But in your universe, when one person marries another, who's last name gets used? Bc it's been different in other dimensions."

"Did you just say 'bic'?"

"Bc, ykno, B-C, 'because'? Do y'all use 'because' or do y'all shorten it in this world? In the last three they shortened it to its text speak abbreviation."

"What even."

"We use 'because' here. Not chatspeak." Jazz helpfully supplied as her brother stared confusedly between the two. 

"In this universe the wife traditionally takes the husband's name. Why?" Maddie was suspicious of what they were doing over there.

"Oh, I'm saying I'm your kids' cousin, and I don't look enough like you to be your sibling's kid, but I  _ do _ look enough like Jack to be  _ his _ sibling's kid."

"But I'm an only child."

"Then I'll forge some papers that say otherwise. Are your parents around to refute it?"

"No, my mother died a few years back and my father's been in a nursing home for years. Hardly recognizes me anymore."

"Alright, then. You now have a sister named Anne," as he spoke, they manifested a few papers in a flash of gold and held them out to the large man. "She married a man named Andrew Idolon, and they had a child who legally changed their name to Jumper, and both Anne and Andrew died shortly after-er, hm. I'll need to figure out cause of death if I'm gonna go with that. Hmm." He held a finger to their chin and stroked his beard in thought. It didn't take long for their thoughtful humming to take on a tune that Danny recognized after a moment.

"Dude, are you seriously humming Spooky Scary Skeletons to yourself while you think?"

"Huh? Oh, heheh, sorry. I've got it and Caramelldansen going on loop in one ear," Jumper chortled, gesturing to the bubblegum pink earbud in his left ear.

"What kind of earbud even is that? I've never seen a design so contained like that before." Maddie's curiosity as a scientist briefly overrode her intense feelings about ghosts and the entire concept of partial ghosts. She  _ had _ to know how those worked.

"Y'all don't have Airpods here? Wh-" Jumper suddenly was in an entirely different position than they had been in not even a half second ago.

"Wait, what just happened!?"

"Hm? Oh, your universe's Clockwork stopped time so ve and I could talk. Ve hasn't seen my younger half in over an epoch, and ve hasn't seen my older half in eras. So you can understand why ve would want to stop and catch up on how they've been doing when they drop into vir universe."

"What the fuck," Danny stared at him and was too shocked by Clockwork stopping time to talk to this  _ intruder _ and being  _ happy _ about it to really care that his mom was chastising him for swearing.

"Anyway, ve invited me over for tea overmorrow so I have time to get settled in before we catch up on what's been going on in our lives and ve tells me what I need to know about society here. Clockwork also answered my question that I'd been about to ask y'all." The halfa took the case back out of their pocket and popped out the other one and held it out for them all to see. "These earbuds are called Airpods, they were first released in 2016 in most universes and newer versions released over the years, they're manufactured by a company called Apple. Do y'all have Apple here?"

"We have apples the  _ food _ ," Danny snarked.

"-But not Apple the company." Maddie stated, her eyes fixated on the small earbud in Jumper's hand. Jumper nodded in understanding, then pulled a small folded piece of paper out of his pocket. 

"Here," they handed it to Maddie, "It's a diagram of Airpods and their internal workings. Go ham."

Maddie excitedly took the paper, ignoring their odd idiom. "What do these usually go for in other universes?" She asked, looking over the diagram.

"On average, around $200. Some more, some less, depending on where you buy." Jumper smirked at her, "Does this mean I can stay and you won't complain and try to make me leave?"

Maddie frowned, glanced around the room, then sighed. "Fine."

Jumper gave the room a victorious grin and went back to forging papers as Jazz and Jack began bombarding him with questions, Maddie quickly retreated to the lab with the diagram, and Danny stood there glaring at the interdimensional traveller before storming off to his room.


	2. Danny's New Cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the longest chapter I've ever written, also not the shortest. Also not the longest I've made people wait for updates, whoops.

"I can't believe the  _ nerve _ of that guy," Danny grumbled at his burger.

"I can't believe your parents actually  _ allowed _ him to stay." Sam said as she poked her fork into her salad.

"I can," Tucker took a bite out of his burger, chewed it up, and swallowed it before continuing, "I mean, they're  _ scientists _ and this guy's got a lot of information that they want and need and he's willing to give it up for _ free _ . What scientist  _ wouldn't _ jump at that opportunity?"

Sam hummed as she finished her bite of lettuce. "Tucker  _ does _ have a point there."

"Oh, come  _ on, _ not you guys too! He just shows up one day in the first calm family time in I don't know how long and then makes an absolute monstrosity of a sandwich out of  _ our food _ and then declares he's gonna be  _ living _ with us? Who  _ does  _ that!?"

"Why,  _ hello _ , there, little cousin o' mine." Jumper greeted Danny as he stopped by the trio's favorite booth in the Nasty Burger. The halfa grinned at them and after a moment of staring at the pink lipstick on his lips, Sam's eyes widened in recognition.

"Is that Pinkest Pink on your lips?"

"Why yes, yes it is. Thank you for noticing. Oh and Danny you ran out of the house before I could get away from your dad's questions to talk to you: today is a he/him she/her day."

"You genderfluid?" Tucker asked as he grabbed a few of his fries and dipped them in his ranch.

"Demifluid, actually. Always stays about half guy, it's the other part that changes."

"Cool."

"Okay, you've said your thing, now  _ go away. _ " Danny glared at her. 

Jumper rolled his eyes. "I actually came here to grab some lunch. I just  _ happened _ to run into you and your friends. By the way, would the two of you mind if I joined you? I'd like to get to know my cousin's friends."

"Eh, buy me a large fry, and I'm fine with it." Tucker shrugged as he shook his now empty fry container. Danny glared at him reproachfully, trying to convey that Tucker was  _ his _ friend and supposed to be on  _ his _ side.

"Tell me where to get that lipstick and I'll consider it." Sam fixed her with a scrutinizing stare and ignored Danny and Tucker's surprised looks that  _ she _ of all people would want  _ pink _ lipstick.

"I made it myself. If you want I can make some for you, for a price." Jumper rubbed his fingers together to make her point. 

"I'll give you fifty bucks."

"Deal. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jumper said as he turned away from the table and ambled her way over to the counter to order. And, Danny noted with some small glee, was noticed to be new in town by none other than Kyle Weston. 

The teen was drawn out of his staring by Tucker turning to Sam, putting the back of his hand on her forehead, and saying, "You don't  _ feel _ sick. What's your deal with the pink lipstick?"

Sam grunted and smacked his hand away. "I'm  _ fine _ Tuck, it's the  _ shade _ of pink that's important. That particular shade exists out of spite and a desire to say 'fuck you' to the artist who bought the exclusive rights to vantablack. I  _ live _ for that kind of pettiness."

"Vantablack?" Danny and Tucker tilted their heads to the side like curious puppies simultaneously. Sam snorted a little laugh.

"Vantablack is the darkest shade of black there is. It was made in a lab and it has to be applied in a lab. A group of artists got together and made a different, less dark shade of paint and called it Black 2.0 and eventually Black 3.0. I've bought both in bulk and I turned a jar of Black 2.0 pigment into spray paint to deal with the frilly outfits my mom tries to get me to wear."

A laugh sounded at the end of their table. "Black 2.0 also smells like cherries," Jumper said as he nudged Danny over in the booth and handed one of her three large orders of fries to Tucker. The teen grinned at him as he dug in and Danny glared.

"How'd you get away from Kyle so fast?" He said in a blatantly accusatory tone.

"Valerie and one of her coworkers whacked him upside the back of his head and told him to can it. Also, vantablack isn't technically a color, but Semple's stuff sure is."

"Hang on- how do you know Valerie?" Danny's tone was still accusatory. Jumper chewed her burger slowly and deliberately, clearly intent on making Danny wait for his answer.

When she  _ finally _ had finished his one bite, she said, "I assume you've told your friends how I got here, yes?" He waited for a nod from both Sam and Tucker before she continued, a little quieter but not so quiet as to be suspicious, "I know a lot of Valeries. One of them is even a reality hopping halfa, like me. We call her Springer. Haven't seen her in centuries, though. My older half never met her but my younger half did. They were good friends, thick as thieves. My younger half was heartbroken when they got separated when they had to move on to the next reality."

"Wait, there's  _ other _ reality hopping halfas out there?" Sam asked with wide eyes. Even Danny had to admit, that wasn't the answer he was expecting, and he had to know more.

"Yeah."

"How many?" Tucker asked before taking a drink of his soda.

"Six total, that my halves have met. Might be more and we just haven't met them yet. Well, technically, there's fewer than six right now, y'know, with the whole 'fusion' thing. I don't have any way of knowing if the others figured out this way of not getting separated or not."

"Who  _ are _ the six total, anyway?" Danny's tone no longer held that same accusatory edge. 

"Well, if we're going by who you would know, there's a Tucker, we call him Leap, a Wes, we call em Caper, a Danielle, she's Bounce,  _ cutest _ and  _ sweetest _ little girl around, seriously, she swears like a sailor, though, there's Springer, told you about her already, and then there's my halves. Hopper and Skipper."

"And who  _ exactly _ are Hopper and Skipper?" Sam had a curious tone, but she had a feeling she already knew who those two were.

"Hopper is a Vlad, and Skipper is a Danny. Hopper sees Skipper like a younger sibling and Skipper sees Hopper like an older brother."

"How old even  _ are _ they?" Danny was confused now. A version of  _ him _ and a version of  _ Vlad _ , with a  _ sibling-like relationship? _ He just couldn't picture it, not with a 40 something and a teenager.

"Well, chronologically, Hopper is around twenty-eight billion, give or take a few eras, and Skipper is about seventeen billion. But mentally, Hopper's like twenty-three and Skipper is fifteen."

" _ Billion? _ "

"Yeah. Billion. Huh. That makes their combined age around forty-five billion.  _ Damn _ I'm old."

"How old are you  _ mentally _ though?" Sam was staring at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Eh, I'd say about nineteen-ish. Midway point between their permanent ages. Oh, that reminds me, how much of a dick is your Vlad?"

"Uh, supervillain? Why?" Tucker had actually put down his food and leaned forward as he crossed his arms on the table.

"Oh, Hopper keeps a list of how many universes he's evil in and how many he's not. Honestly I'm not quite sure if it's an exercise in self-hate or just him being curious about the statistics," Jumper pulled out a device that resembled a smartphone, but sleeker and with a faintly translucent screen. Tucker was eagerly watching as the interdimensional traveller opened an app on it and added another tally to a section marked "timelines in which i am evil in other universes." This section had slightly more than the section labeled "timelines in which i am Good in other universes" but not even half as many as the section labeled "timelines in which i am morally ambiguous in other universes."

"Wow, there must be a lot of morally gray Frootloops out there." Danny commented as he read over the other halfa's shoulder.

"Yep. Statistically, you're more likely to find a morally gray Vlad than you are a good one or an evil one," Jumper put away the phone in her pocket as he finished off her first burger and picked up one of the three remaining burgers. The muscular halfa wiped his mouth on a napkin, "Anyway, enough about me. I said I wanted to get to know Danny's friends and I meant it."

"Don't you already know us?" Sam asked as she resumed eating her neglected salad.

"I don't know the two of you in  _ this _ universe. Hence why I need to get to know you." Jumper said and then ate some of her fries and took a drink of his soda.

"Makes sense," Tucker had nearly finished his fries and gestured with a small handful of them. He and Sam then took turns talking about themselves, telling stories about the three of them together but never daring to share the stories of their adventures involving ghosts. They knew better. Jumper listened intently, crossing her muscular arms in front of himself when he finished eating her burgers and only had half an order of fries and half a soda. 

When Tucker and Sam began a lighthearted friendly debate over their dietary choices, Jumper finished off his fries and stood up. "Well, it's been nice, but I was only here for lunch and I want to explore this city as much as I can before tomorrow."

"What're you doing tomorrow?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Tucker looked at the halfa in confusion, "And why do you need to explore the city by then?"

"Oh, I don't really  _ need _ to explore the whole city by then, but it's something to do. And I'm meeting Clockwork for tea tomorrow so ve and I can catch up. Ve's eager to find out what's been happening with my halves and how we came to realize that fusion is an actual way to avoid being separated." The reality hopper waved goodbye to the trio before anything else could be said and crumpled up her wrappers and tossed them directly into the garbage can on the other side of the restaurant as he walked out. Everyone who caught that exit was stunned. Not only had Jumper not been looking, she had made a shot from across the  _ building. _ The trio's eyes widened and they shared an astounded look with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter will be Jumper exploring Amity, in both ghost and human form! All Jumper and his thoughts, maybe I'll give y'all a bit of insight into them, maybe not! Who knows! Not me!


	3. Exploring

Jumper breathed in the air just outside of the Nasty Burger as he leaned against the sign and contemplated how she wanted to explore. Would he continue wandering around in human form, drawing attention as the new guy in town, or would she transform and be invisible for a while, maybe let a few troublemaking ghosts know they needed to calm it down with the trouble if they wanted to avoid the attention of someone powerful enough to remove them from the census forever? The halfa smirked and pushed off the sign. He knew what she was going to do. 

Jumper walked towards the busier part of town and asked a random passerby if they could give him directions downtown. The passerby gave her some weird looks, probably judging what they presumed a "man" in pink lipstick, but helped him out regardless, and once she'd been pointed in the right direction, he thanked the person and wandered off to see what downtown had to offer. 

Downtown Amity  _ here _ wasn't nearly as impressive as downtown Amity in other universes. In some other universes, Amity was a massive, bustling metropolis big enough to rival New York City in population (both human and ghost), or a smaller, but no less busy city filled with ghost enthusiasts and hunters and average Amity citizens going about their day, or even the charming small rural town Amity and its sprawling open fields. Jumper picked a random shop and entered, looking around at all the trinkets on the shelves and the obvious tourists milling about the shop. The reality hopper looked more closely at a rock with a tag claiming in bold bright green letters to have been brought right from the Ghost Zone itself, even claiming it glowed, but she could tell it was just a normal rock picked up off the ground and painted with a clear glow in the dark spray paint. He huffed out a small chuckle and moved on to look at the group of nicknacks on the next shelf. Her eyes settled on a green glow in the dark skull that had excessively large horns (one of which was broken, and he had to admire the detail that whoever made this went to to make it look real) and fangs that were at least three inches long. Interesting, it was selling for $60. Not a bad price for a sculpture like that. The halfa smirked and walked away to look at something else, her eyes settling this time on a large poster of an actual ghost battle between Phantom and some other ghost. The ghost was significantly larger than the skinny teen, and it seemed that somehow Phantom was narrowly winning.  _ Nice job, kid. _ Jumper slid out of the way of a flock of tourists and slipped out of the store before the owner or whoever could get mad at him for coming in and not buying anything.

She wandered for a good few hours, popping into random shops at equally random whim, wandering around and looking but not buying anything and then leaving, before he finally entered a coffee shop that seemed quite popular among the local teens and young adults. As she looked at the menu board, it took all of a minute before people started taking notice of him. She could hear a gaggle of giggling teenage girls chattering about "the new cute guy, have you seen him here before? How old is he is he a new senior at Casper?" and he could hear the group of jocks wondering "what kind of tool wears a jean jacket and rolls the sleeves up to their elbows?" She huffed at that, and then slipped into line. He ignored the various other chatter she could hear, stepping up to the counter when it was his turn and ordering a large iced vanilla latte, paying, and patiently waiting for her name to be called. When the barista called his name she took it and thanked them, then turned and walked right out the door. 

He ambled down the street, casually sipping at her coffee and looking at the various stores, until a sharpening of his senses and the escape of a cold puff of smoke out her nose alerted him to the arrival of the two halfas from this universe. The combination of her halves' ghost senses was bizarre, to say the least, but at least it doubled the strength of the already very strong individual ghost sense of each of them. He pinpointed the pair of halfas who were squabbling like children in the air with ease, just as they began lashing out with ectoblasts and shouts. The louder and more aggressive they got the more people looked up, and the more people started either taking pictures or videos or started running. Jumper blended into the crowd, watching the fight as it progressed. Well, "fight" wasn't exactly what she would call it. More like a cat toying with a mouse before eating it. He slipped out of the visible spectrum and into her ghost form, sipping on his coffee as she floated closer to get a better look, careful to disguise his power signature for just in case the halfas of this universe could sense other halfas. Plasmius landed a good hit on Phantom and sent the teen flying straight at Jumper, and he hit her arm and spilled his coffee all over the front of her suit before the reality hopper had the chance to turn intangible.

"Hey!" Jumper shouted as he turned visible, glaring harshly at the vampiric halfa. 

Phantom let out a startled shout, "Gah! When did  _ you _ get here!?" as Plasmius let out a small, "Who the-?" 

"You absolute  _ jackass! _ You spilled my coffee!" She shouted, his cup combusting into ash as her fist tightened vengefully around it.

"See, Little Badger? You really must be more careful about where you're going," Plasmius said with a slimy grin, obviously thinking that the younger halfa was in for quite the beating.

"You moron! I'm calling  _ you _ a jackass!  _ You _ threw the punch,  _ you _ knocked him into me," Jumper snarled, and then, with a flare of his aura and Presence, growled, "And you're gonna  _ pay _ for this!"

Plasmius's eyes widened and he raised his hands placatingly as he was hit with the surge of energy that came with Jumper's flared aura and the wave of dread that came with Jumper's flared Presence, "Now, now, I can pay for the cleaning! This doesn't need to escalate."

Jumper looked down at the coffee stain on her suit and then back at Plasmius. He grinned and laughed, phasing the coffee off her suit and cracking his knuckles. "Oh,  _ no _ . That's not what I meant. You see, I'm having a five-for-one special on ass kickings today, and  _ you _ , sir, just bought a whole set."

"Five? But there's only-"

"Yes. Five." Jumper split off four duplicates and surrounded Plasmius, and she threw a hard punch to his face to send him spinning towards one of the duplicates, which in turn did the same and so on. Jumper cackled as he punched the now dizzy halfa around among her duplicates, then kicked him right where it hurts most to send him spiraling upwards where one of the duplicates appeared to knock him down. 

Danny floated on the sidelines and watched as his archenemy got his ass thoroughly handed to him, holding his probably broken arm at a less painful angle. The young halfa stared in astonishment as Jumper beat Vlad to a metaphorical (and semi-literal) pulp, his eyes going wider when the reality hopper shot Plasmius down to crash into a building and reabsorbed the duplicates as he flew down to join him. Danny himself hovered closer, realizing the fight was practically over and wanting to hear what was happening better.

Jumper kicked Plasmius and planted her foot firmly on his chest, leaning close and grinning like a maniac at Vlad's terrified expression. "And thank you for shopping at FentonMart, please come again." 

The reality hopper leaned back and shoved him away a bit with his foot, crossing her arms and smirking as the vampiric halfa struggled to compose himself even slightly.

"W-who  _ are _ you!?" Plasmius gasped out, his arms supporting him as he cowered half on his side, half on his back, too scared to even try to get up through the pain of the beating he just received.

" _ You _ ," Jumper said, beginning to chuckle and bare his fangs in a wide grin, "May call me Revenant." Her expression darkened, and for a moment it looked like he was going to start round two of the beat down, as she then shouted, "Now  _ beat it! _ "

The halfa yelped and scrambled to get away, and Jumper angled his ear towards Danny as she heard the Red Huntress nearing on her hoverboard. The fire-haired halfa heard as Phantom scrambled to get the human to check his power level before trying to attack her, and he chuckled quietly. Smart move. 

"What the-!?" The Red Huntress exclaimed as her suit's power reader beeped frantically, reading "IMPOSSIBLE POWER READING" before dying out entirely. She then let out a small scream when the ghost she had just been scanning appeared behind her and between her and Phantom, looking over her shoulder at the screen on her wrist and  _ laughing _ .

"Oh, I love breaking ghost detection equipment just by being in its presence!" The ghost leaned in and put a hand up to whisper conspiratorially to her, "Between you and me, it's even  _ funnier _ when I'm only in someone's house to raid their fridge and then leave!" The fiery ghost floated easily back as she rounded on her, grinning as he stuck out her hand for her to shake. "I'm Revenant, by the way. And I only got involved because he spilled my coffee on me, I won't actually do much of anything without adequate provocation, so don't worry about that."

"And why should I believe that?" Her tone was accusatory, but held a small waiver of fear that betrayed that she was nowhere near as confident as she tried to seem.

It didn't even phase Revenant in the slightest. "Smart kid. Only a fool would blindly trust someone they don't know. I assure you I won't cause any problems with lasting consequences. I can't promise anything about not teaching every parrot in this entire town how to swear or not randomly making dog whistle sounds to make all the dogs flip their shit, or even not setting up random pranks just to entertain myself, but I won't do anything beyond being a minor nuisance. Unless someone really pisses me off." Jumper grinned at her, her behavior reminding him a bit of Springer when she and Skipper first met, and with a chortled farewell and a fluid swish of her cape, he turned into a golden mist and slipped away, leaving Phantom to explain things to the young hunter.


End file.
